A Sociedade Secreta
by johanfaust
Summary: Uma Sociedade pode ser formada...rnMas suas concequencias são graves...rnAmor, morte, e ciúme na vida do jovem Mattew


A SOCIEDADE SECRETA – CÁPITULO 1

Nunca imaginei que uma colônia de férias poderia mudar minha vida, não da maneira que mudou.

Sou Mattew Rosswelt, tenho quatorze anos, sou moreno, magro, alto e com cabelos e olhos num castanho bem claro. Venho de uma família tradicional onde os conceitos de uma pessoa feliz são: estudar, se formar, casar e manter os negócios da família. Essa era a visão que a minha família tinha de uma vida feliz. Mas na minha opinião não era.

Fazem quatro meses que nos mudamos para essa cidade, meu pai está expandindo os negócios, tive que largar toda uma vida para trás e tentar recomeçar uma nova aqui. Mas que vida?

Desde que cheguei nesta cidade, não saí de casa uma única vez sequer. Nem sequer quiseram me arrumar um colégio novo. Tive de continuar como aluno daquele maldito colégio interno, estou em casa, sim é verdade, mas ainda faço as provas de lá pela internet. Finalmente nesse ano que vai começar vou sair daquele maldito colégio interno, vou estudar numa escola comum com gente comum. Verdade que terei de me adaptar com pessoas novas. Mas o que isso importa? É uma nova fase da minha vida!

Era assim que eu pensava até a noite do Ano Novo, quando meu indolente pau fez questão de anunciar a família que tinha fechado a matrícula pra mim em uma nova escola.

"O Instituto Monte Carlo – exclamara ele pouco antes da meia noite – Sim, é um colégio interno, mas não só para meninos, meninas também vão estudar com vocês. – meu pesadelo recomeçaria, um novo colégio interno – Adorei esse colégio pelo fato de que ele faz uma preparação para seus novos alunos antes das aulas começarem. – vendo minha cara de 'eu não estou entendendo nada!' ele explicou-se – Na terça na parte da manhã você irá para o acampamento de habilitação, uma espécie de colônia de férias, você vai ficar lá durante duas semanas antes..."

Ele seguiu por mais uns quinze minutos falando da maldita escola a qual teria de freqüentar nesse ano, e como se isso não fosse pouco, teria de ir para um acampamento para conhecer as pessoas as quais eu teria de ver por um ano inteiro. Pareceria maravilhoso a qualquer outro, não a mim que não conhecia nem o shopping da cidade, quanto mais algum ser vivo.

A terça feira chegou tão rápida que mal reparei. A enorme vontade de meus de se verem livres de mim, fez com que nem ao menos me levassem até o acampamento. Pediram ao motorista para levar-me e deixar-me lá somente.

Atravessamos o que me pareceu ser a cidade de ponta a ponta. Era bonita, mas não interessava ser bonita se eu não podia desfrutar de suas belezas. Saímos da rua principal e pegamos uma estrada de terra, andamos por mais uns quinze minutos até que o carro parou em frente a um belo sítio. Ele desceu as minhas malas, deu-me um abraço e me deixou, lá, sozinho em frente aquele sítio. Olhei para os lados, pensei em correr, mas, de que adiantaria? Eu estava a quilômetros da minha casa. Fiquei parado ali, acho que por uns dez minutos, apenas olhando a porteira do sítio e me perguntando se devia entrar. Estava decidido a ficar parado ali até que alguém viesse me buscar. Escutei o barulho de um novo carro vindo, ele parou de frente ao sítio, o motorista abriu a porta e dela desceu uma menina com cabelos castanhos até a cintura, olhos em um tom bem claro, e parecia tímida.

Com ela aconteceu o mesmo que comigo. O motorista despejou suas malas e partiu, deixando-a sozinha comigo. Fixou seu olhar para a entrada do sítio, observava tudo cuidadosamente. Parecia não ter me notado até que perguntou "você não vai entrar não? Vai ficar parado aí que nem um trouxa?" Como sua voz era doce e meiga... me insultara, mas que diferença fazia?

"Vou, só que, eu não sei o que tenho que fazer lá dentro" expliquei.

"E você acha que eu sei! – ela disse ainda sem olhar para mim, mas parecia decidida a fazer eu entrar com ela – Você vem comigo ou vai ficar parado aí?" ela começou a andar, peguei minhas coisas e a segui. Não tinha muita escolha mesmo, era ir ou ficar mofando ali. Entramos então pela propriedade, era bela; adentramos ao que parecia ser a cede principal, era uma bela casa senhorial já tomada pela hera, com móveis antigos. Defronte a entrada se encontrava uma senhora, de meia idade que informou que cada um de nós deveríamos tomar um caminho diferente. Foi só então que ela olhou p'ra mim.

"Nós vamos nos ver novamente não vamos? – perguntou-me. Fiquei sem reação, apenas consenti com a cabeça positivamente – Meu nome é Ághata...bem...então...até mais!" ela beijou-me a face esquerda e seguiu pela porta da direita. Novamente eu estava sozinho, segui pelo corredor da direita, havia várias portas de carvalho ao longo dele, e ao fundo uma porta aberta, apressei o meu passo. Ao entrar, encontrei um amplo salão, com várias cadeiras dispostas aleatoriamente, cerca de cento e cinqüenta garotos, mais novos e mais velhos que eu já se encontravam lá, eu estava atrasado, a frente da sala, havia uma mesa, e sentado nela estava, o que parecia ser, o diretor.

"Finalmente Sr. Rosswelt, achei que não vinha – sua voz era rouca, um jeito sério, percebi que aquilo era uma censura – estamos esperando o Sr a mais de vinte minutos, nós não admitimos atrasos em nossas aulas. Só o aguardamos por ser seu primeiro encontro, espero que isso não volte acontecer, ou serei obrigado a tomar medidas rígidas. Agora sente-se e fique calado!"

Ficar calado não foi difícil, difícil foi prestar atenção ao que ele dizia; regras, regras e mais regras, eu já estava cansado de sabe-las sempre estudei em colégio interno. Ele ficou falando por cerca de duas horas. Quando se cansou, ou percebeu que ninguém mais prestava atenção nele, pediu para que ficássemos ali nos conhecendo até que a sineta do almoço tocasse.

Arrastei minha cadeira para o mais longe de todos (eu não sou muito social), fiquei de lá, a observa-los. Mas senti que alguém também me observava. Direcionei meu olhar para outra direção, mas a sensação continuou. Resolvi ver quem me encarava, "talvez se eu o encarar ele para de ficar me olhando" pensei. Era um garoto loiro, com olhos azuis, seus cabelos lisos lhe caíam aos ombros, seu corpo atlético era o que lhe diferenciava de uma menina.

Continuamos a nos encarar, ele me observava de cima a baixo, parecia me devorar com os olhos. Comecei a me sentir constrangido, nunca um homem olhara pra mim daquele jeito, acho que ele percebeu meu constrangimento, pois logo se levantou e veio em minha direção. Pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado. Pensei em fugir, mas eu não queria fugir, queria ficar ali do lado dele!

Ficou quieto, não disse sequer uma única palavra, ficou sentado ao meu lado por uns 5 minutos sem sequer dirigir uma única palavra. Então levantou-se e voltou a sentar onde estava. Ficou de lá, novamente me comendo com os olhos. Fui salvo pela sineta indicando que poderíamos almoçar. Fiz questão de ser o ultimo a sair. Seguimos pelos jardins até uma outra área do sítio que outrora devia ter sido o curral. Enormes mesas estava postas ali, defronte havia uma outra onde montávamos nossos pratos. Depois que todos terminaram o diretor se levantou.

"Agora vamos começar as palestras dirigidas, portanto – começou o seu discurso – somente os alunos que irão fazer a oitava série se dirijam para o lago quando o sinal tocar novamente. E só para lembrar que amanhã na parte da manhã nossos alunos antigos do colégio das oitavas séries e primeiras séries do científico estarão aqui para se adaptarem aos novos alunos." O sinal tocou e ele permaneceu falando.

A multidão que éramos se tornou em apenas poucos, fui em direção ao lago. Olhava para o céu que naquela tarde estava num azul não muito claro, mas bonito de se ver, quando senti a mão de alguém no meu ombro. Era ele, o garoto que estivera me observando no salão. Tirei-lhe a mão e continuei meu caminho, ele ao meu encalço. Parei a margem do lago e me sentei, esperei até que ele viesse falar comigo. E de fato ele veio.

"Thomas McGoy – disse sentando-se – muito prazer em conhece-lo." Ele sentou ao meu lado. Seus cabelos agora estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo que realçava mais ainda seu belo rosto. "Sabe, vamos estudar juntos esse ano". Sua voz não era grossa, era suave porém máscula. "Você não fala não?"

"Rosswelt, Mattew Rosswelt" ofereci-lhe a minha mãe, a qual ele apertou com firmeza, e ele não soltou minha mãe, ficou a massageando, e cada vez mais tentando se aproximar de mim. Olhei a volta e vi que vinham duas garotas em nossa direção, tirei minha mãe dentre as suas, e fingi que conversávamos normalmente, como dois garotos estariam fazendo. Conforme as meninas se aproximaram vi que uma delas era Ághata. Ao ver-me ela saiu correndo e pulou ao meu pescoço.

"Eu não acredito que nós vamos estudar juntos – exclamou ela – que bom, vamos nos ver todos os dias!"

"Vai ser bem legal mesmo – concordei – aliás, Mattew Rosswelt é meu nome" apresentei-me.

"Ah claro, Ághata Christ – apresentou-se - e essa é Eva de Lyon" disse ela apontando para a menina ruiva de olhos verdes e pele sardenta que a acompanhava. Nossos olhos se encontraram, desejei poder passar minhas mãos pelos seu pescoço.

"Pode me chamar de Élyon – pronunciou-se com uma linda voz – fique a vontade."

"Claro, Élyon –disse, então percebi que Thomas estava de pé ao meu lado. – E este é Thomas McGoy"

"Tom para os mais íntimos" disse ele tentando parecer contente em elas terem aparecido ali naquele exato momento. Nesse mesmo momento o diretor veio nos chamar para nos unirmos aos demais alunos. Ághata e Élyon foram à frente, Tom e eu ficamos mais para trás. Tom passou por mim, beijou-me os ombros, deu-me um tapa na bunda, sorriu e seguiu o diretor. Sentamos juntos na roda que se formara ao lado do diretor.

"Separamos as turmas – começou o diretor – para podermos dar algumas notícias a vocês novatos. Teremos de discutir sobre formatura quando os outros alunos chegarem. Então, enquanto não pensamos nisso, temos que pensar em quais matérias vocês hão de se formar este ano. As fundamentais como Matemática, Português e História querendo ou não, você terão de cursar, no mais, vocês vão receber este livrinho – e ele mostrou um livro pequeno e fino – que fala um pouco sobre cada outra matéria que nosso Instituto ensina. Então, vocês amanhã receberão um formulário para preencher com as matérias que pretendem fazer. Esse formulário deverá ser entregue na quinta-feira, vamos deixar vocês trocarem idéias com os alunos mais antigos sobre quais matérias fazer. Agora, vocês estão dispensados. Meninos comigo, meninas com a Srta. Sindell.

Seguimos em direção a cede, mas não paramos lá. Andamos por mais uns duzentos metros até chegarmos a uma outra casa, essa de três andares e duas vezes maior que a outra. Tão bem decorada quanto a outra, fomos adentrando a seu interior. Subimos até o terceiro andar. "Agora – começou a falar o diretor - vocês se dividam em duplas e se acomodem nesses quartos, amanhã uma dupla de alunos mais antigos se juntará a cada uma das duplas formadas hoje." Eles nos deixou. Antes que Tom pudesse arrumar outro par, eu o chamei para dividir o quarto comigo.

"Gosto quando você me chama de Tom" disse ele olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

"Bem você pode me chamar de Matt apenas – sorri – Mas por favor, pare de ficar me encarando". Entramos no quarto, era enorme, havia quatro camas dispostas uma em cada canto do amplo quarto, havia também uma mesa ao centro com algumas frutas e um banheiro.

"Não costumo dormi com a porta aberta – disse ele trancando a porta – você se importa?" Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Verdade que não me agradara ficar trancado num quarto com ele, mas também não era a pior coisa do mundo. Na verdade era até bom. Vi-o tirar sua camisa, seu peito estava suado, também pudera, estava fazendo um calor infernal. Deitou-se na cama e abriu sua calça jeans, vi sua cueca de seda branca. Vi também que ele não parava de massagear seu pau por fora da calça, e olhando pra mim.

Quando tirei os tênis e a camisa, ele estava de pé bebendo um pouco de água, ainda me olhando. Tirei então minha calça, eu estava teso, queria colocar minha mão no corpo de Tom, nunca sentira tal desejo por ninguém. Tom deitou em sua cama, agora já sem calça, somente de cueca. "Você se importa se eu dormi somente de cueca?" Ele teve a coragem de me perguntar. "Não, fique à vontade" Foi o que lhe respondi. Abaixei-me para tirar minha meia, e então senti que sua mão me envolvera. Eu estava agora envolvido em seus braços, levantei-me, virei-me e senti sua língua perpassando meu pescoço, até achar a minha bica e loucamente se envolver em um beijo. Deitamos em uma das camas, minhas mãos em seu peito suado, as suas atravessando a minha cueca e massageando meu pau.

Não passamos de beijos e abraços durante toda a noite. O sol iluminava todo o quarto, olhei ao meu lado na cama ainda se encontrava Tom, beijei-lhe. Me sentia diferente, nunca tinha me envolvido com outro homem. Agora eu queria sexo, mas não podíamos. Tínhamos de nos apresentar com o restante da escola. Levantei-me fui para a ducha, ele me seguiu, tomamos banho juntos, minhas mãos deslizando por todo o seu corpo.

Não trocamos uma única palavra até que saímos de dentro do quarto. Nos jardins foi que ele se virou e me olhou como durante todo o dia de ontem.

"Você foi muito bom – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso safado que ele dera na tarde do dia anterior – quero você mais vezes. Mas é melhor deixarmos tudo como está." Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Era verdade que eu queria ele novamente, mas não poderia ser ali, nem agora.

A manhã transcorreu rapidamente, várias atividades nos foram designadas. Não vi Ághata nem Élyon mais uma vez sequer. No fim da tarde o diretor separou os alunos que haviam chegado em duplas e colocou-os no quarto conosco, os novatos. Para fazer companhia a mim e Tom vieram Frederich Smellthings e Edward Thompson. Frederich era alto, com cabelos lisos pretos, e olhos muito azuis. Dava-me prazer vê-lo só de cueca pelo quarto tanto quanto me dava em ver Tom. Edward, era mais baixo que eu alguns centímetros, usava óculos, e tinha cabelos ondulados castanhos claros e olhos também.

"Eu recomendo vocês a fazerem somente mais umas cinco matérias além das essenciais – disse Fred a mim e Tom – sabe enjoa estudar muito"

"Eu discordo – pronunciou-se Edward – acho que você deve fazer todas as matérias. Assim você vai aumentar seu conhecimento"

"Ah mais Eddie – repudiou Frederich – você é o '_espertão'_ do colégio. Ah e podem me chamar de Fred, e ele de Eddie. Bem, espero que sejamos amigos nesse ano. Porque os nossos amigos do ano anterior nos abandonaram todos."

As duas semanas transcorreram rapidamente. Vira Ághata somente mais uma ou duas vezes. A amizade com Tom, Fred e Eddie ficara forte, estávamos planejando nossas aulas nesse ano. Seríamos amigos, andaríamos sempre juntos.

Verdade que Tom pouco antes de entrar no carro que o levaria para casa dissera que estava com ciúmes de mim, e que não me queria muito perto dos outros dois garotos. Talvez estivesse certo em ter ciúmes. Minha atração por Fred crescera muito desde que ele chegara ao nosso quarto. Trocamos olhares todos os dias. Parecia que sabia sobre mim, parecia querer mostrar quem ele era, mas não tinha coragem pois não estávamos a sós.

Voltei para casa no fim da tarde daquele sábado. Em uma semana eu estaria dentro do colégio, veria novamente Tom, Fred e Eddie. Me livraria dos meus pais. Parecia que finalmente minha vida seria feliz, teria amigos, parecia que finalmente teria alguém com quem conversar dentro de um colégio. Estudaria com pessoas que eram parecidas comigo, e digamos que, um pouco anormal como eu.


End file.
